


Supreme Spider-Man: origins

by Mezazra



Category: Marvel 616, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 21:22:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12262341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mezazra/pseuds/Mezazra
Summary: Origins of my Supreme Spider-Man universe.





	Supreme Spider-Man: origins

**Author's Note:**

> This is the prologue to the SSM universe this explains how it came into being. It will only be this chapter here. This universe is actually Marvel Earth 616 continuity set several years into the future. It is told from Captain America's perspective on these the final moments of that universe. I believe this story will set a certain kind of tone I hope you enjoy it and please review.

It's rare that the Avengers, fantastic four, the inhuman royal family, and the X-Men join forces. You'd be surprised but many times we have gotten together in the spirit of comradery for parties or just get together. Occasionally we are forced to band together to face some cosmic threat. And sadly sometimes it's to face against each other over small differences in ideas and morals.

Sadly today we are gathered to stop a threat to the universe itself. We had reason to believe the Villain known as the leader had come in possession of the infinite six. We decided that because the gems we're involved we needed all hands on deck. There's us Avengers, the fantastic four, guardians of the Galaxy, and X-Men along with the Inhumans their new king Thanos. I couldn't begin to explain how that one happened or how Black Bolt died. It's still sort of a mystery even now but it happened some time ago.

The years seem to have mellowed the Titan out though. He's not trying to kill us every chance he gets at least. He's even helped us turn back Galactus.

We're all here today to try and stop the leader from whatever plans he's made. Oh right I forgot to say we're on the planet sakaar thought long ago to have been destroyed. We don't know how except to speculate that the leader indeed has the infinite six ,but the leader seems to have resurrected the planet and that's not all.

Standing in front of us is none other than the incredible one himself. And he's not alone. Standing next to the hulk we know is an even bigger hulk at least 12 feet tall with red eyes as opposed to the main Hulk's green and standing to the right of main hulk is who I can only think is a green skinned Dr. Banner with his normal eye color.

More evidence that this is the leader's doing who else is obsessed enough with Hulk to bring him back to life with the infinity stones instead of letting him rest in peace?!

From behind me I can see Spider-Man at a glance from his spot with the fantastic four. He's wearing his white suit with a white jacket around it. It probably reminds him of the lab. I don't think that jacket is very practical. He's the current leader of the FF after Reed passed away under another set of mysterious circumstances that we're still looking into.

Looking at him I can't help but be reminded of why I want to be like him. He had come back from hell it would seem stronger than ever and more broken than ever. For a time I think life was good for Peter. He couldn't even complain about that Parker luck he's always going on about.

A couple years after my worst moment with the secret empire fiasco Peter told the Avengers and his closest superhero family that he was engaged to his childhood sweetheart and Ceo of Stark industries Mary Jane Watson. We were all happy for them. I distinctly remember telling Peter that it was about time. I think I was justified considering they had been dating for years and even lived together like a married couple.

That same day the couple announced that they were pregnant. We only wished that Logan or Bruce could have been there to see it at the time. That was one of the times where the entire hero community got together to celebrate. For a day criminals just weren't active as if they themselves were recognizing the importance of the day. It wasn't to last.

One of Peter's rogues doc ock had been living in a clone body of Peter's and he knew all of Peter's secrets. After hearing that Peter Parker was not only getting married but that his fiancé was pregnant he decided to ruin Peter's life. What happened was something that to this day I don't like thinking about. The superhero community failed that day.

Disguised as Peter Octavius snuck into the house of his Aunt May Parker. He raped the elderly lady before choking her to death. The monster recorded it and sent the video to Peter. In the video his Aunt could be heard begging him ,Peter, to stop. Her pleas haunt me even now. The worst part... The worst part is that his Aunt died thinking he had raped her.

Peter hunted that dog down to the ends of the Earth after that. I'm ashamed to say that I wouldn't have been bothered if Peter had killed that bastard I don't think anyone would have been. But Peter proved once again why I continue to strive to be like him. He sent ock of to prison instead of outright killing him looked o would have.

The Villain was able to break out of prison not even a month later. The first thing he did was make his way to New York and while Peter was doing a press conference he attacked. Now many of us heroes were in attendance but he was able to reveal Peter's identity as Spider-Man to the world before we captured him.

However he also revealed himself and let the rest of us know that he had run around as a Superior Spider-Man for two years. We felt mortified Peter had already died once and we hadn't even noticed. When he returned and told some of us what happened we couldn't believe it. To my shame I didn't believe it. Most other heroes just dismissed his messages about getting his body back completely. It was the Jessica thing all over again. First someone replaced Spider-Woman and now the same thing happened to Spider-Man.

According to Peter when he got outside his home that day the Black Cat was waiting for him. She informed him that she wanted to apologize for how she had been treating him lately and informed him that he no longer had to worry about Dr. Octavius. He implied that she had set things up so that he would be killed Spider powers or not.

He got inside his penthouse apartment. And was speaking to MJ as normal. Things like how his day had been the little family things. Peter said he remembered going to the fridge for a glass of orange juice. He then made his way to the living room where he found the body of his fiancé and their unborn child on the ground in a pool of blood. MJ had been shot once in the head and a second time in her stomach.

It was Johnny Storm who found Peter the next morning. Apparently Peter was in denial clutching his family's lifeless bodies in his hands. Johnny said he had been muttering things rocking back and forth on his knees while brushing his no longer living wife's hair. We had to call in a telepath to knock Peter out so the police could properly investigate the area.

A check of the surveillance cameras revealed a couple things. First it showed us that Pete had been rocking like that since he came home that day which was around three PM until Johnny came by which was around eleven the next day.

Secondly it showed us Mary Jane's killer Liz Allan. It showed Liz clearly holding a nice conversation with MJ before the news cut in to their programming showing ock revealing Peter's secret. Next thing it showed was Liz clearly shooting MJ in the head and then the stomach with the sidearm she kept in her purse.

She didn't deny anything. She plead guilty to all charges as well. When I personally interviewed her they day on why she did it she said she didn't hate MJ far from it. She also wanted me to tell Peter she didn't and couldn't hate him. She said she actually still had a crush on him ,but that she does hate Spider-Man. She ended with she had done it all to maintain Normie Osborn's future and that she hopes Peter can forgive her. She even had the gall to say that if Peter wanted a replacement baby her womb was always open to him. Safe to say I don't think she was completely sane at that point.

Very few are privy to this secret because Nick Fury jr. swept it under the rug but the next day Peter committed suicide. Not even a week later while Jessica ,one of few who knew he was dead, was visiting his grave he climbed out of it right in front of her.

After some testing from Reed we found out that Peter Parker's healing factor might actually be even stronger than Logan's was.(canon) Even after his body, mind, and heart had stopped his healing factor was still working.(canon) According to Reed it took his healing factor more time to repair the damage done from Peter hanging himself. But him being alive was the result of his strange healing factor.

It's kind of sad really Peter informed us he just wanted to be with MJ but it seems he's not even allowed that. I felt bad for him but I was just happy he was alive. Although I guess he no longer had any loved ones. His secret was out. Everybody in the world knew him and his alter ego now.

It came as no surprise that Peter immersed himself in hero work. It got so bad we had to stage an intervention. Hell after Reed passed we practically had to force Peter to join the FF so they could keep a closer eye on him. We hoped they would become a surrogate family to Peter. Shortly after Peter joined the FF Wolverine came back to life out of no where. We still can't explain that one.

I look back at the hulks before shouting "Leader show yourself!"

From literally nowhere three ladies materialize next to the hulks. I recognize only one and that's Betty Ross and she's standing in front of the middle hulk the one I recognize as our hulk.

"How dare you presume to command our leader?" The one who spoke had the side of her head shaved and the rest of her hair in a ponytail. Her skin tone is nearly black but it's more like a dark grey. She's standing in front of the red eyed hulk.

The other one I don't recognize is standing next to the green skinned Bruce. She too has green skin. They're all dressed kind of like gamora. Some type of white space armor.

"We know your leader has five of the infinity stones at least." I glance back at Thanos. He still has the power stone. Every hero gathered here is standing behind me ready to back me up. It gives me the confidence to speak my next words. "We dare him to come out and face us."

Next thing I see is Peter sans his mask standing in front of the hulks. Everybody immediately goes on their guard. It might be a skrull or some kind of shape shifter we're up against. The Hulk's Spider-Man starts staring off at the nearby star in the sky before he starts talking. Not even looking at us.

"Did you know they there are some species of male spiders that in order to mate hypnotize the female partner for copulation. They can put the potential female in a complete hypnotic trance where they can control the five senses. After impregnating the female the male will leave the web nest and go about his business while the female remains in the trance sometimes believing the male is still there even though he may be miles even days away.

I discovered after MJ passed I could gain the abilities of any spider species that I come into contact with. And they didn't have to belong to Earth or even be from this Dimension for me to gain their abilities"

I scream at the imposter "What are you talking about"

"Guys it's me the real Peter Parker"

"Lies Peter's right here-" I start shouting back but as I look at Peter who's on our side I see him fade away like he was never there.

"Since MJ died you guys have only ever saw what I wanted you to see. More importantly though is what happened after MJ passed. I'm sure some of you know that I have three universal wishes. Wishes they the universe itself will grant me with no strings attached. Though I never used them (canon) well after MJ passed away I decided that I would use them since I couldn't die. Not to bring anyone back to life. I know better than that but I wanted to know why things like loved ones die around me so easily. I wanted to know the source of my Parker luck.

The answer was surprising actually. It was two things causing all my problems. First was ,as Thanos calls her, Mistress Death. She apparently loves me and because she constantly wants me to join her in her realm so she can ravage me for all eternity she tries to embrace me. That means kill me by the way. The only reason she ever dated you Thanos or you deadpool is because you guys remind her of me(canon). Though what she sees in you guys that i have i have no clue. But the universe itself chose me as the center so I can do something for it and so every time Gwen gets too close the universe warns me in the form of what I've been calling my Spider sense. On top of that whenever I stray too far away from the path the universe wants me to do it's smacks me in some kind of way.

Using my wishes I decided to talk the universe directly and see what was up. It was an interesting conversation to say the least. I failed at talking to just the universe but I ended up speaking with the Omni verse instead. Don't worry if that terms too big for ya guys. It's name was Nemesis and she had been trying to speak to me for years.

After our conversation I knew what I had to do to get her off my back. So I got to work on my Parker particles. After I figured out how to stabilize them ,something not even Reed could do, I ended up with this."

He pulls out ,from his jacket pocket, what looks like an infinity stone except it's color is golden before he continues speaking.

"It's called the ego Stone and within it is the voice of the universe itself. It's why Alpha was so powerful. Fighting him would have been the equivalent to fighting the universe itself. It explains why he was able to fight off Galactus and the Phoenix do easily. With this the secret seventh stone (canon) you could fight anyone and they wouldn't stand a chance.

Once I had this I knew I needed more stones so using this ego Stone I contacted Death brought back my friend hulk here. When I brought him back though death offered to bring back his various lovers and even the planet sakaar to help me so using my new hypnosis powers I had you all believe I was still there while I myself had left the planet. I experimented and cloned hulk twice over. One for each girl really.

The big red eyed hulk is actually hulk without Bruce's mind holding him back. He's actually not an idiot either. From what Death told me about Hulk's relationship with the dark grey skinned one in front of him she loved the hulk side of him completely. Her name's Caiera by the way. She's skaar's mother actually. By the way big guy why don't you come over here."

Next thing I see is skaar jumping over all of our heads landing before his mom. Before Peter continues

"Where was I? Oh yeah! So that's Caiera this other one is Jarella. She died early so Death had no problem bringing her back. She actually loved both Bruce and hulk side it's really impressive. She's a great warrior woman too. I felt she didn't deserve die the way that she did saving a life. I gladly accepted her here on planet sakaar. She's staked her claim on Bruce here. Oh and him imagine Dr. Banner's brain without any hulk personality problems and that's him. Except he still has all his powers intact."

Peter motions to the green skinned Dr. Banner as he talks still.

"I even cured Betty of her Red She-Hulk side. Then I gave it back but much much more stable. She's not insane anymore when she transforms. Although she's still an incorrigible flirt. Oh and green eyed hulk is the original."

As he said that last part I see Betty transform into Red She-Hulk. She ends up draping herself into main Bruce's torso with one of her legs coming up and closing around him.

"Once I had them all on this planet I explained what I planned to do. It took some convincing but they're all on board for my plan-

"And what plan is that?" I find myself asking.

"Shhhh. Don't interrupt Cap. So after I had my Hulk's I took the liberty of looking at the old power that's native to this planet. Did you guys know it's an artificial power cosmic.(canon) The inhabitants from here made it themselves except it's unstable. So I stabilized it and made its conduit Caiera and Jarella here. That's right the two of them are as powerful as Galactus a piece right now.

When I that stuff so situated I conversed with the universe again for something that could bring the dead back to life. It was all part of my plan you see. Of course there was the Phoenix Force but the ego Stone informed me that there was someone a lot more stable and a lot more powerful out there.

I ended up coming back to earth and at first I was using Reed's little machine to travel the multiverse in search of this entity. Eventually he caught me searching had to kill him"

That shocked us all I took a look at other FF the look on Sue's face is one of shock. I mean her kids still call Peter Uncle. He's their favorite hero for crying out loud and me had killed their father.

"I wish I'd get the chance to tell Franklin and Valeria why I'm doing this. I'm sure Valeria would understand at least. I felt using Reed's tech again was too risky so I ended up using my hypnosis abilities on lockjaw with some tech from me to continue my search. Eventually I found it and when I bought it back with me but Black Bolt was waiting.

He thought I was an imposter too so we fought. I killed him too. It was a lot easier than I thought too. I mean I had already reversed engineered his powers and added it to my suit plus I also made a dampener to his voice his best asset so he was practically a sitting duck.

"You bastard" I hear Medusa say she's almost about to charge him before Thanos holds her back.

"You're not finished are you?" Thanos says while staring down at Peter who hasn't taken his eyes off the sun in the sky.

"No not really but almost. After I got what I needed next I needed to collect the infinite six and merge them with the ego Stone. So I made this Android body kind of like how Ultron made vision."

Fading into existence is this alien box. Inside a purple nude female body. It already has 5 of the infinity stones imbedded in it.

"Did you guys know that I got the proportionate everything to a spider?"

"What's that supposed to mean" I hear Medusa grit out.

"Approximately eighty percent of a spider's body weight is just brain matter. This applies to me too. The brain matter is actually housed within my bones. It was weird finding that out about myself. My iq is 15149985.15 give or take." (Canon but it only applies to his man spider form who knew that thing was actually the smartest person in marvel history. This is purely on brain size)

"I used my intelligence to manipulate you all. I actually planned out everything from what you ate this morning Steve that sausage, egg, cheese, and bacon biscuit to your marriage to Thanos Medusa."

"Impossible" I say to him. When I take a glance at Medusa she looks angry but after what Peter says next she looks horrified.

"It's very possible. Ever heard of the ripple effect? Change one something and it ripples changing many things. I predicted every possible effect certain actions I took would have. How else do you explain eating waffles, flapjacks, eggs, biscuits, and sausage patties everyday for breakfast for several years and then one day eat only bacon biscuit for a month straight.

And seriously Medusa you honestly think you would have fallen in love with Thanos of all people without a little outside manipulation?"

"Bastard" she actually does charge him before we all see her burst into flames before she can even get close to Peter. We can only listen to her screams. Iceman tries to help by blasting her but soon he too is on fire.

"I wouldn't get to close to me the ladies don't like it."

"What ladies?" we're all looking around for any newcomers as Medusa and Iceman are reduced to Ash. Part of me thinks he's talking about Caiera or Jarella but he ends up answering my questions.

"Them!" And he points at the sun in the sky but soon to our horror we see it. The sky darkens as we see a giant flaming bird head right towards us from where the sun should be. It's starts getting cold before the bird lands in front of Peter.

But that's not actually the case. I see now that their is a flaming Woman and she's got this golden chain around the flaming birds neck that she's holding on her right hand. She smiles at Peter. She has wings like an angel and this flaming halo above her head. She also has these devil horns coming out of her forehead. Though her body seems to be made of fire.

"This is that something I was looking for that had the power to bring things back to life. Care to introduce yourself?"

"With pleasure Tiger." She then turns to us as the Phoenix takes on a more human and feminine form. "I am the Angelus. Think of me as a more powerful and less easily influenced Phoenix. In fact think of Phoenix as my junior. What you call the Phoenix is actually the sum total of all life energy in this multiverse. All the energy from whatever has been, is being, and will ever be all rolled into one. I however am all that and so much more. I supply the life energy for everything, I supply the energy for the stars in the sky, for every planet, I give the so called gods their Divine energy and I am the source of the Angels surrounding the one above all. In short I am leagues above even the living tribunal in this universe. And I am Omniversal.

However Peter needed some things after he brought me here and I decided to get the Phoenix to join us isn't that right baby." The look on the Phoenix's face is one of pure rage. But this Angelus just smirks while looking the Phoenix in the eyes.

She continues by saying "You know you guys are fucked because I'm literally life and do you know what happens to people I cut off from my energy but who death or Gwen I should say doesn't embrace? You get the undead zombies, vampires, mummies, werewolves, and lawyers. I said all that because guess who we have on our side cause ya know she loves Peter like I do it's-"

"Death" Thanos says from his spot with absolute contempt on his lips.

Just them a black throne that seems to be made of some unknown material appears and a woman wrapped in Black bandages like an Egyptian mummy appears next to it however her black cloak is unmistakable. It's looks like every grim reaper picture I've ever seen.

"It's by my power that you're seeing her. You're welcome." The Angelus says as Peter begins to walk over to the box with Android body. I see him place in the power stone fist.

"When did he?" I hear Thanos say as the stone he has in his hands disappear. So we can't even trust our eyes?

Peter next places the ego Stone in and almost instantly we can feel the change. The purple robot opens it's eyes before looking at Peter while very much naked. This thing is now housing the living embodiment of the Omni verse itself and has complete control over the infinite seven.

The first thing it does is launch itself at Peter kissing him. I can tell he wasn't expecting that. From my spot I can hear it say "Thank you and now I shall remake myself into whatever you desire. How would you like the world?"

So that's the name of the game Peter intends to recreate the universe. Can't say that I blame him with what he's been through. I'm about to say my love when three figured rush past me and Thanos who are in front of the assembled heroes.

It's Jessica and Kaine Spider-Woman and the Scarlet Spider.

"Peter snap out of it that stone's been controlling you. Please I know you'd never do this. Come back to us." For a moment I'm thinking it's worked because Peter's walking over to Jessica slowly. The reason I think it works is the looks of concern on the faces of the Angelus, Nemesis Android and Death.

Next I see Peter kiss her in front of us all it's not deep or anything just pleasant. "I know you have that crush on me. Sorry I never acted on it." He kisses her again this time much deeper. It's a nice calm moment.

The next thing I know Jessica is looking back at me again. Except her back is to me still. How is that even possible I wonder. And then slowly I process her lifeless face. The look of happiness on it but the light of life no longer in her eyes. I realize what just happened. Peter snapped her neck.

"I didn't want them to be the ones to end you Jess. Don't worry you won't be dead for long."

"You bitch" I hear from Kaine. He's charging Peter. But the look of boredom on his face makes me feel uneasy. In one motion he puts his hands on Kaine's face. The next thing I hear are screams. When Kaine drops to the ground I can see his bloody skull. Peter's melted his face off. Since when can he do that?

"Alright Hulk family you handle the rest of them." Peter says with a sigh. He next takes a seat on they black throne where Death promptly sits on his lap. He leans his head on his fist in a bored manner even closing his eyes. The Hulks jump into action with Betty going straight for Jennifer. Original hulk himself heading for the thing.

It's a massacre we can't even put up a decent offence except for the like of Blue Marvel. Eventually the Angelus tells the Hulks that that's enough.

"Hey you know what why don't we let out our other sides ya know have an all Peter moment. Besides the heroes deserve to see who we take are before we kill em all." The first to change is Death. I recognize her. She looks like Gwen Stacy. Blonde hair and all.

She looks at me before speaking as if answering my thoughts "Gwen was my vessel on Earth but I was called back to my realm. It's the reason I constantly have her die young across the various timelines."

The Angelus speaks next saying "Our turn" before she kisses the Phoenix. It's not deep but as it's happening the bright fire around them both begins to dim until the Angelus is only in a golden armor and I recognize her immediately. It's MJ and the Phoenix is none other than Jean Grey.

The two red heads smirk before turning to wolverine who was nearby.

"Sorry Logan for not letting you know I was back. I've been a little girl curious lately. Plus the Angelus seems to like it when me and mj here are in control. Right now I have all of Phoenix's power but I don't hear that birds voice. It's not evil or anything hell it admits to me it wouldn't mind possessing MJ sometime. But it is pissed the Angelus is more powerful and takes them to some alternate place inside our heads.

But seriously Logan I wish things were different. But Pete's plan will work. You just have to trust him"

"And us" MJ and on

"Sorry bub I can't" Logan extends his claws out getting ready to attack.

"Hey I brought to sorry ass back to life because Peter didn't think you deserved to die like that but if you're gonna be a bitch about things fine" in the next instant not even his adamantium skeleton remains. MJ burned everything away in a point blank blast of cosmic fire.

Thor witnessed this and bellowed out "I say thee nay" before he throws Mjolnir. MJ catches it and then crushes it in her hands like it's nothing.

"I believe the Angelus said she was the source of all the Divine powers. This includes the Odin force Thor." She snaps her fingers and thor falls to the ground as if he can't fly anymore before he too is burned way by cosmic fire from Mj.

In a last seeing how hopeless the situation become. I rally everyone before I other a charge straight for Peter. Beating him is our only hope. I throw my shield at him. I watch as it turns to dust before even getting close to the throne that both Death or Gwen and a now clothes on a while cat suit like material Nemesis are sitting on each of Peter's legs. His eyes still closed. He opens them before he speaks.

"Ya know guys I'm not being controlled. It pains me to do this but I knew this universe needed a drastic change. Even I heard from Nemesis that she could remake the entire universe I knew that that was my goal. I knew I needed to resurrect her. It was easier with Death helping me every step of the way and now here we are. Don't worry you won't be gone long but when it's all over hopefully things will be better. I even met these guys from a different universe who think can help us out. They even have an American boy scout like you cap."

(End caps point of view)

The Angelus Mary Jane snaps her fingers from the left side of the black throne as all life energy in the marvel multiverse disappears.

Gwen/Death snaps her fingers while her hands remain draped around Peter's head. Kissing his neck from the left side as well.

The Phoenix Jean Grey absorbs all the life energy that has been dispersed by the Angelus into herself from the right side of the throne.

Nemesis seated on Pete's right leg like death has a hand around Peter's head. She was licking and kissing Peter's neck but unlike death Nemesis had one hand in Peter's pants. She snapped her fingers from the draping hand and the universe was remade to Peter's Specifications. This time around the universe's development would have some interference.


End file.
